Stars
by Cfintimidator
Summary: This is a small story but it will be updated periodically, or when i come to mind about it. I don't own anything with Cartoon Network okay Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

This story your about to read would take place after Malachite had split, and Peridot was founded but was forced to join the Crystal Gem or be destroyed. Jasper was retreated back to her gem and bubbled her, and Steven healed Lapis gem,again, and would join the Gems for Steven. It has been two months later since their commitment for their decision.

 ** _At the Temple..._**

"Peridot," Steven said, a wide smile across his chubby face.

"What" She said, blandly. The Crystal Gems had just finished questioning her and she was in the kitchen with all the gems around her. Lapis was sitting on the counter. While, Peridot distanced herself from the rest of them.

"Now that you're a Crystal Gem, you need a star," Steven proclaimed, bubbly.

"What?" Peridot said, confused and standoffish.

Steven pointed to his red shirt were the yellow star seemed to mock Peridot. Steven smiled wider.

"We all have them," Steven announced. He pointed at Garnet and Pearl's chest, and Amethyst knees. Steven pointed at Lapis too.

"You need to have one too, Lapis. So we can be a Super Team!" Steven shouted, giddy. Lapis smiled warmly down at the boy.

"Alright, Steven," Lapis said closing her eyes. Her gem glowed as her outfit changed. A blue star formed across her clothes. The top half of the star was on her top and the lower half of the star was on her skirt.

Steven's eyes sparkled as a huge smile eclipsed his pudgy face. He looked at Peridot felt the other gems stare at her and she hated the looks. She felt something in her unnerve.

"No." Peridot stated. Her leg twitched but she kept a glare on her face as she looked at the child.

'Awwwwww, but why?" Steven exclaimed. Peridot felt the Crystal Gems glare at her behind Steven. Peridot glared back. She's not willing to give up this part of her.

"Just do it," Amethyst barked.

"Pleeeeeassse, Peridot," Steven whined, taking a step towards Peridot. This actions made Peridot recoil further away from the gems. Her face remained unwavered. She looked at the gems and Lapis.

"Please," Lapis mouthed to Peridot and the green gem shut her eyes in annoyance.

"Fine" Peridot snipped. Her Gem glowed as the white diamond turned into a small star. Steven smiled proudly.

"Now we're a super team!" Steven shouted. Everyone came towards Steven for a group hug, but Peridot had felt sick from the happiness.

"I'm gonna draw a picture of us!" Steven proclaimed, running up to his room.

Pearl went into the kitchen and prepared steven's luch. Peridot had to go outside and get some fresh and layed in the chair but say something in the sky and she noticed it was a ship.

"Oh no." She exclaimed.

Stay tuned tomorrow for the fearful extension of the story.


	2. The Coming of Yellow

Peridot has been alarmed noticing their was a spaceship in the sky.

So she's gone back in the temple to warn them.

"Gems, we have got an emergency in our hands," she said frantically, "LOOK!"

Everyone has gone through the door and saw the ship and it had entered the atmosphere and with a large banging sound that shook the city.

"Woah," Steven said "Who's ship is that." pointing to it.

"It must be Yellow Diamond's ship," Peridot said,

"Who is Yellow Diamond, and what is he trying to do." Steven said.

They all glanced at each other, then Pearl stepped up and told him.

"Steven," Pearl glanced at him "a very long time ago Yellow Diamond have done something tremendous, that would damage the Earth, some gems like your mother, Garnet, and I thought it was unfair for the life that is growing on this planet. Remember the Kindergarten, Yellow Diamond had started that to grow gems and were unstable that's why we had to take amethyst with us to become stable and knowing what is good or bad. We can't let yellow diamond use it for their purposes even if it means never coming back home."

Pearl had explained everything to Steven, and the Ship was coming slowly but quickly. The light cannons have launched towards the ship, but the ship used it's defense mechanism to stop the impact.

"Well, that didn't work." Amethyst stated obviously.

"We have to face him head on," Garnet said after looking through the telescope.

We'll looks like the Gems have to do something before Yellow Diamond for Reading, and come back tomorrow for chapter 3. And sorry if the chapter is short I promise to make it long, and SPOILER ALERT There will be four fusion happening in the next chapter, bye.


	3. Fusion Battle

Everyone in Beach City had vanished and when off city and Steven had to tell his dad his last goodbye's and something to remember him by a photo of Steven and his Dad on the beach playing their guitar. Steven, the gems, Lapis and Peridot were getting ready for the fight Yellow Diamond, face to face.

"Yellow Diamond's ship is moving in," Garnet stated after looking through the telescope.

"We need to act fast," She said looking towards everyone.

"I don't what we should do but need to think of it fast. He's coming." Pearl said.

"What about using that disruptor thing that you made, Pearl." Amethyst said.

"That won't work because his technology is too advanced to knock out any of the ships power." Peridot informed all them.

"Then what are we going to do." Lapis said.

"What about fusing" Steven said eagerly.

Garnet had pause for a moment to think about his decision.

"Yes, that is what we will do." Garnet said, and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Gems! We need to pair up." Garnet pointed out and said "Me and Pearl will form Spessartite, Amethyst and Peridot would form Emerald, and you and Lapis would perform-" Before she said the fusion's name, she was interrupted by Pearl informing Garnet.

"Garnet we don't know if Steven is able to perform with a full gem, and-" Pearl was interrupted by Garnet this time.

"Pearl, relax Steven will be fine, he fused once, he'll be able to fuse again," Garnet said. "Trust Me."

"Alright." Pearl had finalized her decision.

"Okay, everyone ready!" Garnet told everyone.

"Ready" Peridot and Amethyst said.

"Ready" Steven and Lapis said.

"Synchronize!" Everyones gem lit up as she gives the thumbs up.

"GO" Pearl and Garnet started to dance and Pearl was doing a ballet style while Garnet was using the same moves used for Sugulite. Amethyst and Peridot had no problems with synchronization. Lapis and Steven were doing the same dance when he did it with Connie. Finally, the pairs had gotten close together and formed into the three fusions: Pearl + Garnet=Spessartite, Amethyst + Peridot= Emerald, and Steven + Lapis= Tanzanite

So I'm done with this long ass chapter so if you have review this please.

BTW: If any of yall say anything about how "short it is" or "grammar wise" I'm going to drop so many Insult bombs Chuck Norris would be impressed.


	4. Preparing for the battle

"Okay, everyone ready!" Garnet told everyone.

"Ready" Peridot and Amethyst said.

"Ready" Steven and Lapis said.

"Synchronize!" Everyones gem lit up as she gives the thumbs up.

"GO" Pearl and Garnet started to dance and Pearl was doing a ballet style while Garnet was using the same moves used for Sugulite. Amethyst and Peridot had no problems with synchronization. Lapis and Steven were doing the same dance when he did it with Connie. Finally, the pairs had gotten close together and formed into the three fusions: Pearl + Garnet=Spessartite, Amethyst + Peridot= Emerald, and Steven + Lapis= Tanzanite

Spessartite a tall, giant, four-armed orange skinned being with a red-orange bodysuit that was now flowing in the wind like a dress, the usually cubed shoulder pads were now round and connected to dress-like sleeves. She wore a V-shaped visor with pointed tips. Emerald, the fusion was tall as Sugilite, but a little bit thinner, with green hair, wearing an light pink star and magenta suit with purple boots, a see through gray visor, and black carpi pants with green star-shaped knee pads. Tanzanite a little taller than opal, a blue-skined,dark hair, and was wearing blue flippy floppies and had a skirt with a shirt that had a star on the front,their gems are on the front and back.

So the three gem fusions were getting their weapons ready. Spessartite had made a Hammer,Emerald was a staff with a sharp edge, and Tanzanite had formed it from water and made Steven's shield,but instead of the same Rose Quartz symbol, it has Lapis' gem on the center with the same blue vines etched on the shield.  
 **  
**

They were Ready.

So here is a chapter about what the fusions are and their descriptions and if anyone has a comment about "grammar wise" I will drop so many F-bombs it would explode and sink like "Titanic". BYE!


	5. The Arguement

As they were prepared for fight, The ship had went into a halt and landed in front of the ocean. The hatch opened revealing that the most superior gem, known as Yellow Diamond would appear with Blue Diamond and Orange Diamond. The trio had walked out of the ship which were walking on the sand.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here." Yellow Diamond said.

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Spessartite said.

"YEAH, STEP OFF!" Emerald said.

"PLEASE, Don't Hurt This Planet!" Tanzanite said

"Wow, this is impressing." Blue said. "Fusing to defeat us, please" Orange said.

"Well, there's a shameless display fusing with a lost, defective, Pearl." Yellow smirked, while Spessartite was getting mad. "My old, wasteful backstabbing technician who fuses with a overcooked runt." Orange said. " And lastly, the Ocean gem who was trapped by us and left in this miserable planet for 5000 years who fuses with the all mighty and power Rose Quartz who single handled me to make my plan a failure and made it a living hell!" Yellow said in rage. Tanzanite had prepared any move with it's watershield.

"Well, still you don't need to come to this planet," Tanzanite said with reason. "Why don't you just hop on your ship and fly off back to space you cunt." Emerald said with a laughter."Yeah, stop freakin' starbucking US man" Spessartite said, whcih made Yellow Diamond angry "YOU Dare mock Yellow Diamond i've would make you into dust and make this planet a gem land with no freedom." Blue Diamond said. "Well You have to go through us to make that happen" Spessartite said. "With Pleasure." Yellow Diamond said sinisterly With the Diamonds gem lit up they hold hands and fused into the tallest fusion ever. MEGA DIAMOND.


	6. Mega Diamond

"With Pleasure." Yellow Diamond said sinisterly With the Diamonds gem lit up they hold hands and fused into the tallest fusion ever. MEGA DIAMOND. I would say she's as tall as the Empire State Building.

"HAHAHAHAHA" The tallest fusion ever said, "How are you gonna defeat the Mega Diamond, with your puny little worthless powers." The fusion said.

"By you being taken down, come on guys," Emerald said for encouragement. So emerald had threw it's staff at the massive fusion, but was blocked by the fusion's hands and Goliath had tried to stomp on Emerald but was distracted by Spessartite's hammer on the head.

"Where do you think your going" Mega Diamond said while trying to grab the orange fusion, "It's time to squeeze the juice, out of you" She laughed, but two giant water hand spouted from the ocean and wrapped around the giant fusion, that turned into chains and keeping the colossal fusion standing there and struggled to move letting go of Spessartite. Tanzanite had used it's hydrokinesis to lock the Giant while Spessartite got her hammer falling while Tanzanite had gotten her shield.

"Everyone, cover your ears." While said, Emerald cover her ears.

"Hey, Diamond how 'bout a little bang before you get fu-" But cut off when the Hammer or 'bass drop' onto the shield which caused a massive sound shockwave which range at a 30 miles radius which caused it to break all the windows in the area and knocked out the mail post, which would make Mega Diamond fall into the ocean and created a huge tidal wave, at the most, 75 feet tall and widen from 350ft wide and flooded the stores in Beach City and Broke the Pier and Ferris wheel. When the sound stopped and Tanzanite's shield disassembled and when the wave came she used her powers and repel back the incoming wave.

"She's down, what are we gonna do" Emerald said.

"We need to fight fire, with fire." Spessartite said.

"But the whole town is a mess, we just can't burn it down." Tanzanite said.

"No silly, we need to fuse into Blue Topaz." Spessartite said.

"Lets go." Emerald said, and Tanza nodded. They hold onto each other and gems lit up and said all together "CRYSTAL GEMS FOREVER!" and fused into the biggest gem fusion ever performed called Blue Topaz

Awwww, the shits going to get real next Friday and is Goliath vs. Colossal See ya next week yall BYE


End file.
